supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Venom (Guilty Gear)
How Venom joined the Tourney Venom was an orphan rescued by the Assassin's Guild. He showed promise in all avenues, save one flaw: his reluctance to kill. The Guild was prepared to execute him when he was rescued by the former leader of the Guild, Zato-1. Zato saw Venom's potential and took him in as his apprentice. From there on, Venom was eternally grateful to Zato for saving his life, and pledges his loyalty to him, even after Zato's death. Around this time, Zato-1 goes missing, so Venom sets off to find his master. Eventually, he finds Zato-1, but Eddie has almost taken complete control of Zato-1. In one ending, Venom defeats Eddie, but Zato seems to be inert, if not catatonic. In the other ending, Venom feigns defeat to lure Eddie into his own body, whereupon he reveals his trickery to Eddie and indicates that he will sacrifice himself to kill Eddie and save Zato. Venom's Story Mode begins with Slayer's dissolution of the Assassins Guild. Angry at the perceived disrespect for Zato-1's authority as leader of the Guild (albeit absent authority), Venom trains himself to eventually challenge Slayer, defending all that is left of Zato. In one of his endings, Venom defeats Slayer, although, as Slayer wryly points out, Venom is still not strong enough to destroy him. He then locks Slayer in an iron coffin. In another ending, Venom is distracted by a chance encounter with Eddie and chases him. Soon after fighting and defeating Eddie, he collapses and dies. In his third ending, he also meets Eddie by accident, but when he finds him, Millia Rage has already fought and won, and killed Zato as well. Enraged, Venom kills Millia, then pledges his loyalty and life to Zato's soul. 5 years after the events of XX, Venom remains the leader of the Assassin's Guild, and has been working hard to improve the Guild' reputation. One day, he receives a contract from the Senato, and is surprised at what they are offering in exchange - they claim that they will resurrect Zato. Suspicious as to the authenticity of their claim, Venom contacts Millia, whom he has made peace with during the time skip, and orders her to investigate the Senato while he fulfills the contract. Two months since the events of Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-, Venom first takes on a job for the murder of Lu Bu's daughter, Lu Lingqi. He learns she has a desire to fight Zato and is willing to plunge into Hell to find him. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Venom prepares to form his cue Shaft#1. After the announcer calls his name Venom forms Shaft#1 and jabs it as the camera zooms saying "I have never miss a called shot." Special Moves Stinger Aim (Neutral) Venom pierces his cue and sends a billiards ball at his opponent. Double Head Morbid (Side) Venom dashes forward while spinning Shaft#1 circularly. Teleport (Up) Venom crouches then warps upwards. Generate Ball (Down) Venom generates a billiard ball to whack. Can set up as many as four. Dark Angel (Hyper Smash) Venom generals a large ball with the eye like on his hair as he says "Too much time wasted!" then sends the ball forward giving rapid damage as it goes. Giga Machina System (Final Smash) Based on his Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- Instant Kill. Venom pierces Shaft#1 forward. If it hits, a cinematic starts with the opponent turned into a billiard ball and landing on a pool table with anumber of billiard balls. Venom aims at the cue ball saying "The seventh pocket..." then hits it to break the group; his opponent ricochets off a border as he/she wonders what's going on. For instance: *Sin: "What the hell's going on?" *Faust: "Well this is rather odd!" *Millia: "What's happening?" *Sol: "What's happening?!" *Ky: "What sorcery is this?!" *May: "Ah! What are you doing?!" *Chipp: "Well that was weird..." *Elphelt: "Wh-what's going on?!" *Potemkin: "Class 7 emergency..." *Slayer: "You're rather a downer." *I-No: "It's kicking in already? Damn!" *Axl: "Welp, I'm buggered." *Ramlethal: "What are you doing?" *Another Venom: "What witchcraft is this?" *Leo: "What's happening to me?!" *Zato-1: "This seems pointless..." *Bedman: "What is this? Am I dreaming...?" Venom calls the Final Smash's name and falls into a mouth that appears on the table with a Star KO scream with a life lost from the stock. After this, Venom says "That hole has no ball drain." Victory Animations #Venom positions Shaft#1 behind his back and stands on one leg then says "Fool..." #Venom spins Shaft#1 then lowers it and points his left hand out saying "The nine ball is mine!" #Venom holds out a cue ball and says "That's three fouls for you." then changes the ba;ll to glow purple and read "Dandyism" then throws the ball behind himself. On-Screen Appearance Venom walks in carrying a suitcase then takes out and forms Shaft#1 then rips appears parts of his suit to reveal his fighting outfit and says "Let's break." Trivia *Venom's normal rival happens to be Lu Bu's daughter, Lu Lingqi and his second rival is a samurai named Haohmaru. *Venom shares his English voice actor with Radley and Darui. *Venom shares his Japanese voice actor with Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Ryuroh and Vega. *Venom shares his French voice actor with Scooby Doo, Lionel Lion, Overload, Courage, Hoot the Owl. *Venom shares his German voice actor with DoorMouse, Kurtis Stryker and Trickster. *Venom shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Poliwrath. Category:Guilty Gear characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes